


cold hands

by garbagewolf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagewolf/pseuds/garbagewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah says, “I’m flirting with you,” and Ronan, on screen, dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> not very in character, i am deeply sorry.  
> but i'm so on board this ship.

Noah says, “I’m flirting with you,” and Ronan, on screen, dies.

He curses loudly, hits the respawn button, and replies, “I fucking know that.”

Noah, lazing on the bed behind him, snorts a laugh. “Are you not flirting back because you don’t like me, or because you’re scared?”

Ronan sighs, mashes the pause button, and turns around to look at him. “Who says I haven’t been flirting back?”

Noah says “oh my god” and ducks his head, hiding his face in the sheets. At the same time, Ronan goes to kiss him. He gets, mostly, a mouthful of hair.

Ronan falls backwards onto the floor. He lands on the controller and pointedly does not notice. Noah has to put a hand down to stop from falling off the bed, and he’s saying through his laughter “you’re shit” and “do you think throwing a guy out a window is flirting?” and “come back up here and try that again, asshole.”

“I’m never touching you again,” Ronan says, one arm thrown across his face. It does not hide the fact that his cheeks are faintly pink.

Noah allows himself to fall, bashing his knees on the way down, and crawls to kneel over Ronan’s thighs. Ronan lifts his arm just enough to glare at him. Noah smirks, and unceremoniously shoves his cold hands up Ronan’s shirt.

Ronan breathes loudly out of his nose and grabs Noah’s wrists, but doesn’t move them. Noah can feel the muscles of his stomach flex and unflex. He flexes his fingers in counter. Ronan’s scowl falters minutely.

“Do over?” Noah asks, turning his hands to press his fingers to Ronan’s pulse.

Ronan says, “Forget it,” and his heartbeat jumps.

So Noah leans down and kisses him. Ronan breathes a curse into his mouth, short and sweet, and Noah echoes it with a curve of his lips. There is very little skill, and a few too many teeth, but there’s also Noah’s hair falling over his face, and Ronan shifting on the floor, wanting for a better angle but unwilling to change it. There’s a noise from the game that suggests Ronan’s hit a button with his shoulder and died again. Neither of them notices.

The position’s awkward, unsustainable, still linked at the wrists, and so they break apart quickly.

“You’re terrible,” Noah says, smiling faintly.

“You’re dead,” Ronan says. He uncurls his fingers slowly, brushing across Noah’s skin, gentleness at odds with the sharp edges of his grin. He plants an elbow on the ground to prop himself up, buries the other hand in Noah’s hair, and pulls him down to kiss him again.

It’s better this time, once Noah settles his hands. (A long moment of hovering, of flitting from hip to arm to chest, finally coming to rest on either side of Ronan’s neck, fingers pressed lightly between his hairline and the hooked edge of his tattoo.) It’s lazy, slow to spite Ronan’s impatience. There’s afternoon light filtering through the dusty windows, and there’s Noah smiling, and on the screen Ronan’s character keeps dying.

Eventually, there’s the door to Monmouth banging open, accompanied by Blue’s voice, midway through a heated debate with Gansey, who is laughing loudly and not unkindly.

Noah pulls away just enough to huff a laugh of his own into Ronan’s neck, and then, as if he’d never been there, blinks away to greet them.


End file.
